Lily and Hazel
by Izzy2589
Summary: This is a story I made about to Loners having a little fun. WARNING! mature content. sex. Will add more. Continuing from an idea from puppysmeller.


Lily and Hazel

Lily woke up and stretched. She saw her mate and went towards him. She licked him softly and whispered "Good morning." She yawned quietly and licked herself a bit. She licked her belly fur and then slowly made it down to her lower area. She licked her core softly and moaned in pleasure. She was definitely in heat.

Hazel opened his eyes sleepily and then meowed "Morning."

Lily whispered "What do you want to do?" She knew what she wanted to do and now all she had to do was entice Hazel to do it with her. She rolled on her back and exposed the hot, pink flesh of her core. It emanated heat.

Hazel shrugged. "I don't know." he meowed; not getting the hint.

Lily looked at him; her eyes full of love and lust. "Maybe we could just "hang around" or something like that." she whispered seductively.

Hazel still didn't get it and meowed unenthusiastically "I guess. I'm just not in the mood to do anything."

Lily walked in front of him and made sure he got a good look at her core. She rocked her hips back and forth and exposed her core more. "Are you sure you aren't in the mood to do ANYTHING?" she purred.

Hazel finally got it and meowed "I am in the mood for that though." He rolled onto his back and sprawled his legs out. His member was still in its sheath.

Lily purred "Good." She knew just how to get the member out. She walked over to him; her heat scent wafting around her. She licked his sheath and slowly coaxed it out.

Hazel moaned in pleasure as she licked him. His hard, pink member emerged from the sheath and he moaned and groaned as she licked it. It became huge and hard. It was wet already and about four inches long!

Lily smiled and she gave the member an experimental flick of her tongue. She smiled again and slightly nipped the end of it.

Hazel groaned and he whispered "Come on. You know you want to."

Lily purred "Oh I do." She took his member in her mouth and her tongue wrapped around it. She then started to suck on it.

Hazel moaned and groaned as she sucked on it. He began to pump into her mouth and he felt his member get harder and he pumped faster.

Lily purred in pleasure and she sucked harder. She licked it and nipped it again which made Hazel let out another groan.

Hazel finally pulled it away from her mouth. "My turn." he meowed; his eyes focused on one particular area of her. He licked her neck and slowly made his way to her belly fur. He made his way lower and started to lick nearer to her core. He made his way to her rear end. He could smell her heat scent and it made his mouth water. He placed a paw near the edge of the pink flesh and she moaned in pleasure. He smiled deviously and rubbed it around the edge; slowly making his way towards the center.

Lily moaned in pleasure and she whispered; her voice filled with lust "Oh Hazel! That feels SO good! Come one just do it!"

Hazel grinned and nodded. He touched the center and then unsheathed one of his claws. He lightly dragged it around the center and then poked it into the hole.

Lily gasped in pleasure as his claw entered her.

Hazel's grin widened and he began to lick the edge of her hot, pink and wet core. He flicked his tongue inside it and that made Lily moan again. He swerved it around inside; licking the walls of her tight core. Some of her juices squirted in his face and he lapped them up hungrily.

Lily meowed in pleasure "Oh that feels good! Come on now. Stop playing. Make me yours." She whispered the last part.

Hazel grinned and meowed "With pleasure." He let her up and she got into the position. He mounted her; squeezing her sides between his legs. He grabbed her scruff and pulled it up. He positioned himself and pressed his member to the hole.

Lily allowed him to mount her and when he pressed his hard member to her soft flesh she moaned. "Now." she whispered.

Hazel nodded and didn't need to be told twice. He entered her and she let out a gasp of pleasure. He slowly pumped into her; her walls tightening around his member; coaxing it further. He pumped faster and deeper.

Lily moaned and as he got deeper and faster she yowled "Oh Starclan that feels good! Faster, Hazel! Faster!"

Hazel nodded and began to pump faster. He entered and came back out several times.

Pain shot through Lily but it slowly faded and was replaced with pleasure. She purred and began to rock with him.

Hazel took that as the command and he finally let go. His juices (semen) mixed with hers as she let hers go too. His seed entered her and both juices shot out of her hole and fell to the floor. They both collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Hazel licked up her juices and began to clean her.

Lily licked up his juices hungrily and then began to clean him also. They licked each other clean and then Lily whispered; her voice full of love "That was amazing! I can't wait to do that again!"

Hazel nodded. "This will be a night to never forget." he whispered.

They fell asleep together; their minds filled with all sorts of thoughts.

*Next Morning*

Lily woke up and looked at Hazel. He was still asleep. She whispered quietly "Sleep my mate. We are now joined together forever. I hope to do that again soon." She silently got up and looked at her core. It was bright pink and was still hot. She licked it and pleasure ran through her. she smiled and placed a paw on it. She rubbed her paw around and began to moan, but then stopped. She looked at Hazel. She thought excitedly to herself "It's out! His member is still out! I think I'll have some fun." She grinned and then quietly lowered herself down towards his unsheathed member. Hazel was in a deep sleep so he wouldn't be awaken. Lily licked his member and slowly took it in her mouth. She sucked it and licked it and pleasure filled her. She took it out of her mouth and then got up. She placed her core near it and rubbed it around the member. She groaned and then placed the hard member inside her tight core. She let out a quiet yowl of pleasure. She lifted herself up and down on it and the member entered an exited her and her groans became louder.

Hazel blinked sleepily and saw Lily. He smiled to himself and then pretended to sleep. As she made his member enter her he began to groan.

Lily looked at him in surprise and then whispered to him "I see you are awake. I was just having some fun."

Hazel purred "I can see that. Keep going. I don't care." As she continued her began to pump as she placed her core around his pink member. He then let his juices escape and they squirted into her and all over themselves.

Lily laughed "Wonderful! I have a delicious morning snack!" and licked the sperm up.

Hazel also licked them up and then got playful. He took his member out of her and said with a devious grin "Place your rear over my face. When you do, start to suck on my member again. And then I'll pleasure you from down here."

Lily obeyed and placed her core over Hazel's wanting face. She began to nip and lick and suck on his hot, hard, and pink member.

Hazel moaned and groaned in pleasure. He then began to lick her core and entered her with his tongue.

Lily let out a yowl of pleasure and then nipped his member harder which made him yowl in pleasure too.

Hazel licked faster and Lily sucked harder.

Together they pleased each other. They both moaned and groaned and they let both their juices escape.

Lily sucked the sperm up with her mouth still around his hot member.

Her juices squirted onto Hazel's face and he licked them up and licked the seeping juices from her hole in pleasure.

Hazel finally finished and got out from under Lily. He cleaned her core and then purred seductively while his member taunted her "That's enough my little mating kitten. We are finished... for now." He grinned. He curled around her and then whispered in her ear "There will be more tonight."

Lily licked his face. "I hope so." she whispered.

Later that night they did it again and a couple months later there were little kits at Lily's belly.

THE END


End file.
